


I would not be Jealous

by hawkeyescoffee



Series: Ice and Storm: A Weekend in the Stormlands [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Ned needs a hug, Pining, Storm's End (ASoIaF), a bit at least, artistic liberties with the timeline (baratheons death mya stones birth etc), what is Robert even doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyescoffee/pseuds/hawkeyescoffee
Summary: Ned decided to follow Robert to Storm's End after he discovers his romantic feelings for his friend. What could go wrong?[Written for the "A Weekend in the Stormlands" Event by asoiafrarepairs on tumblr]
Relationships: Robert Baratheon & Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon, Robert Baratheon/Ned Stark
Series: Ice and Storm: A Weekend in the Stormlands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739626
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	I would not be Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those ships that I lowkey ship, but never came around to actually write lol  
> Also am I projecting my 15 year old queer self on Ned here? 
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ned watched Robert who was riding in front of him and was talking to one of Jon Arryn’s men. The northerner had fallen back a few minutes ago to calm his beating heart. It was no use. He watched his best friend laugh at something the knight had said. His blue eyes cringing attractively as he threw back his head. Ned was speechless for a moment.

It had been only a few days since Eddard Stark had noticed that he had romantic feelings for his friend and the feelings already threatened to consume him. This was the reason Eddard decided to accompany Roberts party to Storm’s End instead of going home to his own family.

He needed to know how serious this new discovery was. If those feelings would compromise one of his most treasured relationships. Robert was his friend, his brother, his family away from home. It was dangerous.

If this would set him up to a lifetime of heartbreak…

Robert was not only the future head of a Great House while Ned was only the second born son of a Lord, but he was also, and in Ned’s eyes, more importantly so, engaged to Ned’s beloved sister. He dreaded a future where he would envy Lyanna for her life and happiness. (Not that he could marry Robert anyway.)

In that moment, his father’s displeasure was not important. And sure, Lyanna would complain about missing him and Benjen would mutter about how much more Ned seemed to love Robert than his real brothers. (Only if he knew) Brendon would not care that much.

Ned watched how the wind played with Robert’s dark hair and he dreamed about how they would feel underneath his own fingertips.

Gods, he could not go on like this.

Storm’s End was impressive in a way that Ned could have not predicted. Sure, all great keeps were impressive. That was kind of the point: Showing off one’s power and wealth, by building and maintaining a great castle. The lone great tower greeted Ned.

Robert smiled at him, broad and wide and perfect, as they were riding past the gates. “I’m excited to let you spend some time with Stannis.”, he roared. “He is very stern and honor bound just like you. He thinks I corrupt you. I want him to see what a precious friend you are. Maybe you’ll get along.”

Ned just nodded. He knew that Stannis, Roberts younger brother was around his age and said to be humorless and solemn, but eager to fulfill his duties and help his brother.

“He won’t say it outright.”, Robert’s eyes were sparkling in the low light of the evening sun. “But I am pretty sure, he looks up to you. Besides maybe we will understand each other better if you are here to mediate us. I love you, Ned. Maybe he will love you too.”

_I love you, Ned._

Stannis had been cold when he had greeted them. He had watched Ned with distance in his eyes and supper had been awkward in the nearly empty keep. The brothers’ parents were on a mission to find a suitable bride for the Kings heir and Stannis had been left alone with their youngest brother Renly who was barely a year old. It was not hard to detect the furry under Stannis cold mannerism. Was he mad that Robert didn’t return earlier to resume his place as heir?

Ned was laying in his bed in the nice rooms Stannis had readied for him, but sleep didn’t come. He sat up and watched the strange room clad in Baratheon yellow. He could not stop himself from thinking about the way Robert had flattered the serving girls during their meal. How his raspy words had made their cheeks turn rosy and warm.

There was a part of him that loathed the attention his best friend gave to these women, but who was he to be jealous?

Robert was not his property. He was his friend. His closest and dearest friend and gods he loved him so much. It was ridiculous. A week ago, he was not aware of his romantic feelings for the other boy and now he could scarcely think about anything else.

Ned fell back into the cushions, groaning. What had he done to deserve this?

There was giggling. A soft sound distinguished in the heavy silence of the night. A part of him just wanted to ignore it. It was late. he was tired. But he also was curious and dreaded the answer all the same.

When he opened his chambers door a bit, he saw a pretty maid, maybe a bit older than him, with dark hair and even darker eyes, giggling in the embrace of a very drunken Robert. They kissed. A sloppy affair since both of them were fairly intoxicated.

Ned watched Roberts face: Flushed cheeks, from alcohol or arousal he could not tell, Kiss swollen lips and blue eyes dark with want and heat.

This was too much.

This was not fair.

The kiss in front of him became more… heated and Ned closed his door before he had to watch his best friend and crush take the pretty girl right in the corridor.

Ned took a deep breath after he slipped back into the sheets, desperately trying to suppress the ugly green envy clawing it’s way up his veins. He was sick. Is that how it was going to be for the rest of his life? Pining after a man that lost interest in women like a spoiled child throwed away toys?

What about his sister? Lyanna deserved someone who loved her and even thought Robert was smitten with her, it didn’t mean that he would lose interested in her too after the marriage, after he had her.

Lyanna had already expressed childish disappointment when she learned of Mya’s existence, what would she do if Robert fathered a bastard after they wed?

When Lyanna married Robert could he stay at Storm’s End with them-?

The door had opened and closed with a deafening sound. Losing his train of thoughts, Ned sat up again, surprised. In came a still very intoxicated Robert, who despite his friend’s protests, fell onto the bed.

Ned just sighed as Robert nuzzled himself in the clean linen of his pillow. There was no way that the taller boy would move anywhere in the near future. Ned would have been madder if it had been the first time, but there had been more than a few occasions at the Eyrie were Robert had found himself in other people’s beds (unintentionally). Now there was only mild annoyance as Ned thought about were to sleep for the night.

But again, Robert seemed to have other plans. As Ned shuffled out of the sheets to sleep on the divan in the solar, strong arms slung around his waist, holding him in place, against a warm, broad chest. His pale cheeks flushed instantly, and Ned was glad for the darkness. Robert shuffled closer, nestling his nose in Ned soft brown hair and the smaller boy had to bite his lip as hot breath tickled his neck.

This situation was unfortunate and Ned mentally kissed sleep goodbye.

“Robert…”, Ned cringed at the insecurity in his voice. Nothing but lips against his sensitive skin and a satisfied mummer.

“Robert.”, Ned tried to escape his friends embrace, if only for his sanity’s sake, but he only managed to turn around and face Robert. The other man reeked of ale, sweat and the unmistakable sent of sex. “Robert, you should let go of me.”, Ned tried again.

And to his mild surprise Roberts big hands moved away from his waist, but Ned was still pressed flush to the other man, as rough palms cupped his face. Robert smiled at him, blue eyes glowing eerily in the dark.

For a moment time slowed.

For a moment they just stared into each other’s eyes.

Then Robert pressed his rough mouth against Ned’s, hard and bruising. It was nothing more than an innocent brush of lips, but it left Ned with his heart in his throat and nervous energy running thru his body.

Ned did not know how or when he had fallen asleep that night.

He woke up to flooding daylight and a pair of dark blue eyes staring up at him (again). Robert smirked and Ned realized he had slept on top of the other boy. “Morning, Ned. I didn’t know that I took you to bed last night.”

He rolled his grey eyes. “You had fun with the pretty serving maid, alright. I would know you did it in front of my room, you know the one you also decided to sleep in?”

Robert laughed, loud and deep and perfect. Just to wince as his own voice hurt his hangover. Ned smiled too. Maybe it was a little too soft, maybe a bit too lovesick.

“How about we get you some greasy breakfast and maybe I can talk to Stannis-“, Ned rolled down from his friend but then crunched up his nose. “Change of plans: You will take a bath first. You stink man.”

Robert laughed again.

And just like that things were normal once again.

Ned was exhausted that following night. Stannis’ and Robert’s relationship was tenser than he had imagined. For all their similarities the younger Baratheon didn’t seem to like him that much.

And Ned seemed to get a feeling for why they didn’t get along or why Stannis loathed Robert. Robert was loud and wild like the Storms that haunted the lands around their keep.

While Stannis was reserved, stoic, barley flexible and took his duties serious. All the things Robert enjoyed had little worth in his brother’s eyes. On the other side all the small things making Stannis smile, seemed beyond boring to Robert.

Ned knew the look Stannis was giving him when Robert took him riding, to show his friend the places of his childhood. It was the same distain Benjen had for Robert on the rare occasion they had met. It was full of silent accusation of abandonment.

Whatever love there had been between them as children had been strained and twisted by the long time apart and Ned didn’t know if Robert would make the effort to mend them.

It didn’t help that Robert first refused to come back when his parents left for the free cities. It was typical Robert, wanting to stay with Ned and Jon and Mya, reasoning that Stannis had stewards and guards and servants for support, but for Stannis it seemed to be plain neglect.

It was a whole mess.

Ned was not sure how Robert would react to that truth. Would he ridicule his brother for his selfish feelings? Was that what Stannis was so afraid of?

It was already dark when Ned decided to retire for the day, Robert was the live of the room. Knights and servants were hanging on his lips as he told tales of his time in the vale. It was the second day and already maidens from lesser Stormland houses had arrived to try to woo their leigh lord’s heir on their fathers and brothers bidding.

Robert was in his element. Not only did Ned’s heart ache at the sighted of girls fanning over him but he could not for the life of him stop thinking about last night.

He needed to calm himself.

Robert had been drunk and tired. As far as Ned knew, he didn’t even remember it. It meant nothing and still it seemed to mean everything.

As Ned walked away, he was stopped in the middle of an abandoned corridor. Stannis was looking out one of the windows, but he turned when the other boy approached.

“My brother is wasted time.”, he told him with a carefully blank face. Ned sighed. He did not need this kind of drama right now. But before he could voice his annoyance Stannis pressed on: “He uses people for entertainment. He may believe himself that he loves us, but he never truly act that way does he?”

“Robert cares for you, Stannis.”, Ned had not the patience for arguments. “Does he now? We are practically strangers at this point. But the only reason he favors you so heavily is because he deems you fun to be around. What do you think will happened when that changes?”

Ned’s face darkened: “I love your brother.”, he stated simply. It was not a lie after all. No matter from what prospective you viewed it.

“I am sure you do.”, was the last thing Stannis said before leaving.

Ned was almost asleep when heavy footsteps echoed thru his room. But before he managed fully process the sound his mattress dipped. There was the same smell as the night before. Ale, musk, Robert. Ned held his breath. It was strange that this happened the second time in so many days. There was a small flicker of hope twisting in his gut. Maybe it was not a coincidence?

Robert put a large hand on Ned’s waist again. The palm radiated warmth and security. Ned wanted to turn again, to face his friend and love. But there was a part of him that was afraid to ruin the magic, making Robert face what he did right now. It was not right to take advantage of his drunk friend like this, but Eddard was starved for affection. He was a teenage boy full of hormones that yearned to feel the warmth of another body.

Roberts hand wandered down, caressing his skin thru the thin layer of Ned’s shirt. The smaller boy inhale sharply, before screwing his mouth shut. There were rough lips against his neck, tracing patterns, light, and teasing.

Ned stayed quiet.

The teasing stopped, only for the hand on Ned’s hip went to cup his ass check thru the fabric of his breeches. Instead of lips, a wet tongue traced his neck from shoulder to hair line. There was a violent shudder going thru his body, making him squirm and bite his bottom lip, desperate to stay quiet.

Then Ned heard a low growl by his ear. Robert seemed frustrated, grabbed his friend sloppy and rolling him over to face him.

Ned ignored the fact that Robert seemed less insecure than the night before. There was a pause were Robert traced the form of Ned’s body with his gaze. A gesture that left the northerner hot and bordered.

Robert grabbed his face, rough and hungry to engage him in a kiss, a real kiss. At first their lips moved against each other in a weird way that didn’t seemed to be right, but Robert just clasped his strong fingers around Ned’s jar to correct his angle.

It was nothing like the time he had kissed the girl in the vale when she offered him practice kisses to care for his future Lady wife.

It tasted both sweat and rough and left his head fogged in a nice buzz of satisfaction.

When Ned felt Roberts tongue lick his lips, he opened his mouth embarrassingly eager. The kiss became deeper as Robert pulled him flush against his hard abs and hard-

Just like this Ned escaped a scandalously suggestive moan as he pressed himself against the other boy desperately. Robert bought distance between them and with a rush Ned landed back in reality and what they had been doing. The adrenaline and pleasure rushed out of him.

Robert watched him with dark eyes and ragged breathing, he brushed Ned’s lips with his thumb.

The next morning Ned woke up alone and empty.

**Author's Note:**

> find my writing on tumbr @hawkeyescoffewrites (and maybe sent prompts c;)


End file.
